


The Cherry Blossom Mystery

by Gimlisonofgloin, RedCave



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, This is for you JeanJavert, You're Welcome, what can i say except
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimlisonofgloin/pseuds/Gimlisonofgloin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCave/pseuds/RedCave
Summary: This is still better than anything Stephen Moffat has ever written.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeanJavert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJavert/gifts).



The kind but simple blonde asked “Are you all right?”

The moody and tortured brunette was still too shaken to intelligibly answer beyond a simple affirmative.

After a moment of tense silence, broken only by lustful breathing, the brunette said, “That thing that you did…the thing that you offered to do…that was…”He paused and swallowed. “Good.”

“I’m glad no one saw that,” the blonde breathily replied.

“Hmm?” His chiseled, beautiful face wore an expression of confusion, uncommon for a man of his vast intellect.

“Ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool.” The blonde flirtily smirked. “People might talk.”

“People do little else,” the brunette smiled back, a touch of something approaching an actual feeling coloring his eyes.

As soon as the words had left his pillowy lips, the door burst open. Four teenage boys ripped off their clothes and dove into the darkened swimming pool. Cherry blossom petals immediately started to cascade from the ceiling, from no discernable source. Soft ethereal music began playing from invisible speakers.

“Isn’t this great, Haru?” The tallest of the four boys asked. His voice was high-pitched and annoying.

The boy with dark hair and a sour expression on his face gave a noncommittal grunt of agreement.

The pip-squeak of the group started clambering on top of the tall boy who was much too old to be wearing the water wings he had on his arms.

“Play chicken with me, Rei!” He screamed as he nearly drowned his friend. “You’ve got such strong shoulders! You can carry me!”

“This isn’t beautiful,” the drowning boy gasped, inhaling a lungful of water for his trouble.

The tallest boy of the group, wearing an I’m-tired-of-this-shit expression, quickly swam over to the boys and separated them. “Enough of that now, boys. We’re all on the same team!”

“Sorry, Makoto,” The nerd with floaty arms said.

“Yes, mom,” Nagisa said grudgingly as he immediately tried to do it again as soon as Makoto’s back was once again turned. Makoto didn’t notice. He was too distracted by the graceful, dolphin-like swimming of the boy they called Haru.

The blonde and brunette, meanwhile, were looking back and forth at each other and the boys in the pool.

“What the bollocks is going on, Sherlock?” The blonde asked the taller man beside him.

“I have no bloody idea, John,” The chiseled, horse-faced mastermind replied, disdainfully picking cherry blossoms off his shirt.

Just then, three more people burst into the room.

“You guys forgot to invite me _again_?” The teenager in serious need of a dental miracle whined.

“Maybe you weren’t invited at all,” the girl behind him muttered under her breath.

“Don’t forget about me!” The third boy said, running to catch up with the pair. His annoying, nasally voice immediately made Sherlock hate him.

“I thought we lost him,” The girl said none too quietly.

“Damnit, Gou, that was supposed to be _your_ job!”

“It’s _Kou_ ,” she hissed.

“Oh, it’s not her fault,” Nitori said, shaking his perfect gray bowlcut out of his face. Sherlock physically recoiled from the sight. “I put a tracking device in your swim trunks.”

Rin didn’t even look surprised, just defeated. Kou took several steps away from the gray-haired gremlin.

Sherlock, who was indeed quite brilliant, could tell that Rin and G-Kou were related. Their matching shade of neon-red hair and jackets emblazoned with the same last name had _nothing_ to do with his _brilliant_ deduction. _I mean, for God’s sake_ , he thought to himself, _even John could’ve put that together_.

“They’re related,” John breathed in what he thought was his quiet voice.

Nagisa, who was the boy in the pool nearest to them, turned from the complicated mating ritual that involved trying to drown the tall boy with floaty arms and narrowed his eyes at the men.

“You’re from Waddlesbrook Academy, aren’t you?”

“Pardon?” John, per usual, asked the obvious question.

“You’re the competition, right?” Nagisa increased his efforts to drown Rei. “You’re here to spy on us, aren’t you?”

“What the bloody hell are you on about?” Sherlock snapped. “As if I would ever do something as undignified as _swimming_.”

“I love to swim,” John muttered, half under his breath, earning a nod from Haru, who was lazily swimming by.

Sherlock’s face contorted with disgust. “Not now, John. I’m already 95 percent of the way finished deducing who these strange children are.”

John looked at him in barely-concealed wonder. “Have you really? That’s brilliant!”

“First of all, they’re obviously not from England—”

“We’re speaking in Japanese, you asshat!” Yelled the bossy fangirl from across the room.

“And they come from a school called Iwatobi—“

“That’s written our jackets…” A quizzical Makoto interjected.

“And obviously they’re on the swim team,” Sherlock continued.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Haru said, surfacing for air in a graceful spray of glistening water.

“Uh, Sherlock…”

“Not now, John. I’m nearly finished.”

“But Sherlock…the _bomb_!”

“What…what the hell is this?”

A strange Scottish man had just entered the room. “I had this place rented until 10 PM! My brilliant speech wasn’t finished yet! Everything was falling into place, finally, after months of meticulous planning!”

Nagisa narrowed his eyes and slowly rose from the pool. He dripped over to the almost reptilian Scotsman and crossed his arms. The Scotsman visibly paled. “Oh…sir. I had no idea _you_ were going to be here.”

Nagisa’s resting bitch face didn’t change.

“I’ll…I was…I’ll just be going, then.”

As the lanky man turned to leave, his phone rang. The jubilant sounds of “Stayin’ Alive” filled the room, momentarily masking the soft Japanese pop playing in the background. “Why didn’t you tell me that _he_ was going to be here?” He snapped at the caller as he exited the room.

…


End file.
